ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Purushamriga/Strategies
DRG/NIN, THF/NIN, WAR/NIN, PLD/NIN, RDM/WHM, WHM/SCH We went in and buffed up, the PLD used Flash and received trick attack with Dancing Edge for hate. The WHM focused on keeping regen up at all times and erased Cold Stare's defense down as well as Silena since we forgot to ask the PLD to bring his own echo drops. As THF, I used Collaborator on the WAR a few times as well as planting hate on the PLD. The mages never pulled any hate. The WAR was only hit once, but it sent her well into the yellow so I asked her to take it slow. I think she two houred at about 10%, but it wasn't enough to finish him off. The DRG did DRG things. They seemed to be helpful with little risk of holding hate, so I'd recommend them. The RDM seemed to use debuffs mainly. WHM asked for refresh only about halfway into the fight. The PLD only got hit about five times. At the end, it spammed Healing Breeze, but if it recovered 3000 every 30 seconds we were doing 3500. It never felt like we were losing ground. It could just be me, but it seemed as if the NM was intimidated nearly 50% of the time simply because of Koenig's Shield. Because of that, it may be safe to bring a PLD/WAR and let DD cut loose a bit more. *Thf/Nin Blu/Nin Rdm/Whm Cor/Dnc Blm/whm Thief Tanks blu headbutt ocassionaly and diamondhide up when needed, rdm enfeebles blind, paralyze slow work well but have to be casted quite often. Cor using Ninja's Roll helps with eva bonus nicely. Slowly take it down when at about 35% go ahead and let loose with blu forming a MB and blm am2ing it. Then have everyone else TP spam fight preety much over. Headbutt works quite well when not using might or supreme might rune. Not recomended using enhancing magic rune mob constanly casts stoneskin. Divine or enfeebling rune makes it a bit easier. *NIN/DNC Solo Without using M or SM it is soloable with varied difficulty using an evasion setup, although success rate depends on how many healing breeze it uses and for how much as it varies, ive timed out more than i have won because of this, but if it spams Berserk instead then you have it in the bag. --Sonicuk 12:26, 28 April 2009 (UTC) *DNC/NIN Solo With Weakness and Peon, a moderately difficult fight with an Evasion set + Fan Dance. The base version (No strength or weakness runes) is survivable solo, but has too much health and defense to be taken out in the time limit. *DNC/NIN BLU/NIN BLU/NIN BRD/WHM RDM/WHM BLM/WHM The key to that strat is to semi stun lock the mob (using both BLU's headbutts and the DNC stutter step and violent flourish) this will reduce the mob ability to deal damage and use TP move quite a bit, and make it quite an easy fight. The BLM is there to give a damage boost in the last stretch while the BRD is needed to boost melee capabilities and allow the melee trio to keep hate. The DNC should try to keep stutter step at 5/5 all the time to increase stun duration and stun proc% and aspir samba II to allow BLU to get more MPs. BLU should do headbutts spaming couple with big3 moves for damage. I had to share this with everyone. I bought the Maze Tabula R03 from Duplidoc. View copiable mazes -> View by Theme -> MMM Liquidation Team -> Peruperu. This gave me a tabula that, when I opened the chest after beating the dhalmel, gave me an Ermine's Tail and gave a treasure chest with another Ermine's Tail in it. I do not know how common this is, but I effectively got 2 Ermine's Tail's for 800 gil in under 30 minutes. ~I Can confirm this happening when fighting the Koggelmander NM. 2 drops from 1 run ftw!